Valentine's Day
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: He used you, darling. /or/ How dare he break your princess. \originally intended to be a two-shot - canceled, now one-shot/ fluffy angst [thundercest] [implied max/phoebe] R
1. Chapter 1

p.h.o.e.b.e {u/s/e/d}

You tuck your knees into your chest. You know, that _he_ saw. That _he _touched & rubbed & played with. That _you_ let him see & touch & rub & play with even though you're _14._

All. In. The. Name. Of. Valentine's Day.

S - L - U - T.

C'mon, _darling,_ spell it with me. I know you can, _sweetheart._

But you don't open your pretty mouth that he stuck his tongue in. You don't spell the word you wrote on your arms. You press your eyes shut & let the tears squeeze out & roll down your cheeks.

_Everything._

You gave him _everything._

And he took it & ran like a scared little boy. But you could've sworn having your virginity was supposed to make him a man. And your daddy used to tell you that no real man is a coward. What will your daddy think now, though? His precious little angel, not so angelic now. Not without your innocence.

The sobs wrack your body & my, oh, my, can you cry any harder?

Woops, wrong word. Word he told you would mean nothing, right? He said that & kissed you oh, so gently & kindly, smiling softly. Well, you knew exactly what he wanted. He brought you to a hotel after all. How could you not know what he wanted?

You know he would've left you either way though.

You know exactly what kind of _"man"_ Cole Campbell is now.

But _it_ does make a difference.

Before, he would've left you with nothing of yours to call his - you still remember who you traded first kisses with in the 6th grade, how could you forget that you let your own _brother_ kiss you? But you couldn't say _no_ like you can when Nora asks to go bow shopping or when Billy wants you to come rock collecting or when Max needs your help or when Mom asks you to babysit your siblings or when Dad needs someone to call the pizza guy or when Cherry wants to go to the mall instead of doing homework.

Now that you think about it, you're a terrible sister. A terrible daughter. A terrible friend. _Best_ friend, too. Looks like the only thing you're good for after all is _that. _

"Phoebe?" No. Nononono. The last thing you need is to see him. You're too broken, too vulnerable, now. If you traded first kisses with him over your insecurities, just think about what you'll trade him over being weak & needy & broken & oh, so vulnerable.

"Go away," you mumble into your knees. Smart girl. Get him to leave before you make the same mistake twice.

"Phoebe, what happened? What did Cole so to you - I swear, I'll kill him if he touched you." You silently curse him for being a good brother now.

"I let him," you barely whisper it. It's ghostly, just barely floating past your lips. You're barely sure you said it.

"What?" He sounds hurt, unsure of what you said & not wanting it to be what he thinks.

"I let him t - touch me . . . I g - gave him my . . ." You can't say it, your voice cracks & wavers, trying to communicate the truth but you break down & sob into your knees.

". . ." He says nothing, silently picking you up, pulling you into his arms to cry your eyes out. You know your dress rides up but you've already been seen & touched, yet not loved.

"I'm sorry," you whisper into his chest. He doesn't say anything, just holds you. He kisses the top of your head after a while. Neither of you can say anything.

Not today.

The remaining minutes of Valentine's Day pass slowly, your head tucked into his chest & dried tears soaked into his grey shirt.

"I love you."


	2. re: GUOWEBFWEJFB

Re: GUOWEBFWEJFB

"Your fanfics of them drive me CRAZY about these two they dont hold hands or even a pec on the lips :( Ahhhh"

This is a filthy lie. _Why,_ you ask? Because they do kiss and plenty of other "romantic" crap. God, I hate these "reviews" that basically just whine.

Exhibit A: Messed Up

Max full on kisses Phoebe at the end of the story. Correct me if I'm wrong — and I'm not — but I believe that qualifies as a "pec on the lips." By the way, a "pec" as you put it, is a muscle. You're looking for "peck."

Exhibit B: Another Bad Idea

In the sequel to "Messed Up," Phoebe kisses Max, granted, this time I don't flat out say they kiss, but they do. No spoilers from this liar though.

Exhibit C: Close Boundaries

They flat out make out and kiss (officially) 6 times. They have an accidental lip brush in the prologue, too, so, yeah. There's plenty of kissing been done. He also puts his arm around her shoulder in a very boyfriend-girlfriend manner and they do hold hands in chapter 2. There is also countless records of flirtation.

Exhibit D: Addicting

They actually, flat out _say_ they love each other in the poem. Is that not enough for you? Seriously?

Exhibit E: Boyfriending Declassified: Max Thunderman's Guide to Dating

They're dating in this fic. I think that says enough. Really.

Exhibit F: All the Wrong Cards, She's Dealt

He hugs her to comfort her and sings her a flipping song. You tell me that isn't romantic or sweet. No, really, tell me that. Please.

Exhibit G: But if You Asked Me if I Love Him

They go on a date like thing. They're adorable in this. End of freaking story.

Exhibit H: When Romeo Steals the Wrong Heart

This is pretty self-explanatory if you've read it. He sings her a song, he picks her up in a less than brotherly way, he throws jelly beans at her window, he gives her roses on Valentine's Day when Cole dumps her even though he had a date with Tara, need I say more?

Exhibit I: Symptoms

They have an adorable tickle fight. You need more?

Exhibit J: The Wrong Trilogy

They start dating secretly. They kiss. Twice. Bam!

Exhibit K: Wardrobe

She wears his clothes. Several, several adorable times. He also has a wet dream about her. Do you get the full picture?

Exhibit L: Watching Romeo & Juliet

Max and Phoebe, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Really, he kisses her during a screaming match, after holding her. Like in Another Bad Idea but he actually kisses her.

Exhibit M: Valentine's Day

Yes, this fic. He holds her. It's also adorable.


End file.
